Rabbit revenge
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Daffodil was alone in the apartment. What will become of her?


Weeks after Clifford and Emily went to Birdwell Island, Daffodil was feeling lonely and depressed. She decided to make her own fun by herself. The first thing she did was to make breakfast, but she keep spilling food all over the floor. Lucky for her she knows how a clean. She went to get a mop and started sweeping the floor, but the mop keep tipping over. After she was done, she went out to the courtyard. She saw Jorge, Flo, Zo, and Norville playing tag. Since Clifford isn't here to play with them, she'll take over as well. Jorge decided to play a game of burying the bone. Daffodil doesn't wanna play in the dirt, but she doesn't want her friends to be upset, so she does it anyway. After she buried the bone in the hole, she got dirty. She went back to the apartment to take a bath. The problem is that she couldn't reach the handle. She got a chair so she can twist the handle to warm. After she took a bath, she went back to her room. She is thinking about if Emily and Clifford were ganna forget about her.

Flash Mind

Emily said, "Hey Clifford, are you excited of living in Birdwell Island?"

Clifford barked proudly.

Emily said, "You know, I think that were missing something. Do you?"

Clifford thought about it and shook his head as a no.

Emily said, "Oh well, unleast were ganna have plenty of new friends."

End of Flash Mind.

Daffodil was sobbing thinking that she couldn't handle it by herself. A moments later, Norville saw Daffodil crying and decided to help her. Daffodil told Norville about how much she misses Emily and Clifford. Norville was shocked.

Norville said, "Well then Daffodil, maybe you can live with Jorge, Flo and Zo."

Daffodil said, "But I don't wanna live with them, I wanna live with Emily and Clifford. If only they could've taken me too."

Norville thought for a minute and he told Daffodil to join the dark side. Daffodil was confused to why Norville would think that she might be evil.

Norville said, "Think of it this was Daffodil. With you being the ruler of the city, you don't have to worry about Emily and Clifford again."

Daffodil thought about it for a minute and she made an evil smirk. She need to know how she can take over the city. Norville told her that the only way to rule the city is to follow the simple step of evilness.

Daffodil said, "So what are the step of evilness?"

Norville said, "First, you must show your toughness."

Daffodil said, "How?"

Norville took Daffodil to the alley. They saw some stray cats. Norville told Daffodil to say something incredibly mean to them. Daffodil agreed and went up to them.

Daffodil said, "Uh hello cats, um you are so stupid."

The Alley Cats hisses at Daffodil. She shivered in fear. Norville told her to not be afraid. So she tried again.

Daffodil said, "Listen you little kitten. Soon enough you will enjoy your last meal of the day, because soon I am going to take charge around her."

The Alley Cats were shocked and they ran away.

Norville said, "Good job Daffodil. Now the next step is to do an evil laugh."

Daffodil said, "An evil laugh."

Norville said, "Yes. An evil laugh will help you be eviler."

Daffodil said, "Okay I'll try."

She took a deep breath and started to do an evil laugh.

Daffodil said, "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Norville was impressed with Daffodil evil laugh. Now the next thing she should do is create an evil plan. He told Daffodil to go to the Mayor office and attack him.

Daffodil said, "Are you sure that will help?"

Norville said, "Have I ever steer you wrong?"

Daffodil said, "Not really. Okay, let do it."

So Norville and Daffodil quietly went to the Mayor office. They tiptoe passed the security guard and camera. When they reach the door, Daffodil burst in through the door. The Mayor was shocked to see a bunny in his office. Before the Mayor can called the security, Daffodil quickly attacked him. The Mayor tried to get up, but Daffodil was just to strong for him. Soon, Daffodil took the Mayor to the window ledge. The Mayor was hanging and holding on to the window sill. Daffodil quickly hold a grudge of the Mayor and said, "Long live the Mayor." And she let go of him. Causing him to fall and die.

Daffodil said, "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAA! mission completed."

Norville said, "Wow Daffodil, that was great."

Daffodil said, "So now what?"

Norville said, "Now you gotta rule the city, but first you must make an announcement."

Daffodil said, "How?"

Norville said, "I'll be right back."

Norville flew to the TV studio and he told the Broadcaster to cast the Mayor office. When they came back, the Broadcaster saw a bunny in the Mayor office and the Mayor disappeared. The Broadcaster asked the bunny, what is she doing in the Mayor Office, where is the Mayor, how did she get here, who are you, why is the Mayor missing, and When is the Mayor coming back?

Daffodil said, "I, Queen Daffodil, will take over this cramming city. I have killed the Mayor. Soon, this city will bow down to me as my new ruler. I am calling all rabbit and bunny throughout the city and take over this place. For this moments forward, the city will be rule by me, FORRREEVVERRR! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

The horror of the city became a dump. The rabbit had taken over the city, all humans and other animals are scared, and Daffodil had now taken over the city. The city will never be the same again.

The End.


End file.
